


駝賢《Remi爸爸》第五章

by akicrystal0114



Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akicrystal0114/pseuds/akicrystal0114
Relationships: Jeon Woong/Park Woojin, Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Series: 駝賢《Remi爸爸》 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890832
Kudos: 1





	駝賢《Remi爸爸》第五章

海之家裡面—

「哥哥～你又輸了！」Remi興奮地拿起了筆，在裴珍映的臉上畫了一筆，他的心情既矛盾又複雜，被孩子喜歡是一件好事，但被孩子欺負又是另一種說話，平日只有他欺負人，哪來得被別人欺負呢？李大輝到底去哪裡了！為什麼要把孩子扔在這裡了，裴珍映感到無語，任由這兩個孩子調皮。

「抱歉珍映哥，我回來咯！」李大輝微笑著，他進來餐廳時，看到了裴珍映臉上的筆觸，先是哈哈大笑了起來，李大輝捏住了裴珍映的臉蛋兒，說：「珍映哥！你現在好可愛啊～」裴珍映滿臉毛線，這小子，居然還跟小孩子一樣！他板起了臉，善於看臉色的李大輝這時候才裝起了一副長輩的樣子，他「狠狠地」罵孩子，「河彩英。你為什麼要畫哥哥的臉？」小女孩調皮地看著自家小舅舅，「因為，哥哥長得很好看，小舅舅要是喜歡哥哥，應該會不在乎外表啊！」這孩子還真熊，明明樣子看上去那麼漂亮，卻比男孩子還皮！

「等等，我沒有說我喜歡他。」李大輝這時候真的有打孩子的衝動，都怪自己總給孩子看韓劇，都胡思亂想了，「但是哥哥好像很喜歡你啊！」Remi指著滿臉黑線的裴珍映說，「就像是小林老師看著爸爸的照片時，總是這樣偷笑的！」李大輝有點無語，這兩個孩子，年紀小小卻已經是隱藏性腐女了，長大了該怎麼了？！

「Remi，你知道煐岷哥喜歡你爸爸？」李大輝溫柔地問，原來這孩子也是明事理的人啊，難怪會這樣配合。「當然啦，要不然他怎麼老是在跟他說話呢？明明爸爸是找我的...小林老師害得我沒有跟爸爸說話！」Remi扁起了嘴，撒著嬌。

「那麼，你喜歡小林老師嗎？想不想他當你爹地？」李大輝繼續偽裝好奇問，

「其實啊，我會偷偷喊小林老師做爹地的，因為我真的想他當我爹地啊！」Remi認真的回答，要是小林老師是她的爹地，她就不會寂寞了，可樂而不為呢？要是小孩子欺負她時，她就可以自豪的說：「我爹地是老師！你們誰敢欺負我！」 作為旁人的裴珍映一臉神奇，現在的小孩子接受能力那麼高的嗎？就這樣接納他當爸？「我現在打給你爸爸，你可要配合我喔。」李大輝撥了電話號碼，「煐岷哥，找到了。他們在海之家，幸好我朋友在打工，才找到了她們，我還給她們買雪糕了。」李大輝對電話裡頭的人說。

電話響起，林煐岷接通了，「是大輝。」

「找到了。」他對金東賢說，「都說她肯定沒事。」

這時候，他被人抱住了。「謝謝你。」金東賢的眼睛紅了，淚珠豆大豆大地滴落在林煐岷的身上，適時地，還是需要去依賴別人啊！

「哭吧...放鬆一下，你也是個孩子啊，不能老是靠自己。」林煐岷摸了摸他的頭，把他摟得緊緊的，他抬起了頭，「我現在是不是很醜...Remi會不會認不出我。」

「我們東東尼最帥啦，Remi也會心疼的。」林煐岷輕輕地親了親金東賢的臉，然後覺得自己好像有點進取了，又假裝沒事發生。

這時候，金東賢對上了林煐岷的眸子，「你是不是有話要對我說？」

林煐岷搔了搔頭，我是喜歡他呀！但是魔羯座總是慫慫的，不愛主動，剛才的主動簡直是用盡了他的勇氣。

「我...」他低下了頭，欲言又止，又不敢再說話了。金東賢心裡期待著他那句話，但眼前人遲遲未開口，自己又有點焦急起來了，笨蛋！我都給了你機會咯！為什麼還不說！！ 金東賢捧起了林煐岷的臉，然後親上了他的嘴唇，「唔...東東尼，你在幹什麼？」林煐岷超級驚訝，金東賢竟然親他了？他也喜歡我嗎？他們的臉都紅得快要滴血了，金東賢摟住了林煐岷，「我，喜歡你啊。笨蛋煐岷哥！我明明都這麼明顯了！」他聽著他胸前撲通撲通的心跳聲，其實，我也是一樣啊，我也有著那麼分明的心跳聲，因為，我的心裡也有你。 

兩人就這樣在無人的角落，親了又親，唇舌相交，看著對方略帶狼狽的表情，相視而笑了。「Remi在等我們啊。」林煐岷牽起了金東賢的手，溫柔的看著他。 

「你們怎麼這麼晚啊！」李大輝抱怨地看著林煐岷和金東賢，看他們倆的眼神，總是覺得有鬼，難道這個慫小子哥哥，真的告白成功了？

「我們...迷路了！哈哈哈！」金東賢微笑著，假裝沒事發生，然後看到了Remi憂心仲仲的表情，立即心疼地抱住了孩子。「Remi啊，都是爸爸的錯，別生爸爸的氣。」他還親了親孩子的臉。

Remi根本沒有生氣啊，也沒有害怕，畢竟她還乖乖的跟彩英吃了雪糕，現場就裴珍映一個感覺受了委屈一樣。金東賢以為裴珍映是海之家的員工，於是認為Remi為別人添麻煩的，還替她道歉了。

「我們家Remi為您添麻煩了...對不起。」

「沒什麼，她們也很乖啊。」裴珍映盯了盯李大輝，心想：李大輝你今次死定了。

既然都來到了海之家，就乾脆在這裡吃飯，他們點了很多好吃的。金東賢當然是跟Remi坐，林煐岷卻不斷在給金東賢夾東西，讓其他人都感到了尷尬。「哥，要是想給大家知道，就光明正大點。」金東賢悄悄的對林煐岷說，然後給他餵了一個蝦球。

咦！難道成了？李大輝對朴佑鎮打眼色。

看來是成了。朴佑鎮也對李大輝打眼色。

在那兩個小孩子吃飽後，拉住了裝作店員的裴珍映，再一次玩起了卡片遊戲，裴珍映一臉無奈：為什麼受傷的總是我...

「要是一起了就說出口，別偷偷摸摸的。」李大輝假裝看電話，在指桑罵槐。林煐岷和金東賢的臉立即熟透了，李大輝卻一臉不以為意，「我在說D社爆料的那對偶像情侶啊！你們倆怎麼那麼大反應，該不是，我說對了嗎？」朴佑鎮也在加鹽加醋，「嗯，東東哥，要是給Remi找媽媽的話，我們煐岷哥也是個不錯的人選啊。」

他們尷尬地對望了一下，林煐岷牽著了金東賢的手，說：「嗯，其實我們一起了。」金東賢的臉蛋有點紅，但有意無意間，他看到了田雄的眼神，他有點失落，但還是跟著那兩個人拍手，「東賢尼，恭喜你。這頓飯你和煐岷哥請客喔！」李大輝興奮的說著。

只有朴佑鎮留意到田雄的變化，這個傻瓜，怎麼把自己的情感當作一個遺憾啊！

飯後－－  
「東賢和小雄有地方住嗎？」林煐岷抱住了睡著的Remi問，此時的李大輝已經和彩英乘車回首爾的家了，朴佑鎮就住在附近，所以也跟他們一起走。  
「我們預約了酒店了，放心。」金東賢對林煐岷說，「可是今晚我想跟Remi一起，要不你也過來。」他摟住了林煐岷的胳膊，親密極了。東賢這是在撒嬌？林煐岷感到了意外，但是這樣的東賢真的很可愛啊！林煐岷輕輕地摟住了他，像極了一家三口。

田雄站在了路中心，停了下來。「小雄哥你不回去嗎？」金東賢看了看田雄，要是平日，他總會黏著他，然後不斷撒嬌，可今天他卻有點怪怪的，該不是以為剛才Remi不見了，金東賢還在生氣吧。  
「我想去逛逛。」田雄說得平淡，卻更加奇怪，因為平日的他就連去個便利店也想有人陪他。「那好吧，你可要小心點喔。」林煐岷對他說，「有事要立即打給我或佑鎮喔。」

這，算是真的失戀了吧。  
明明看著他幸福的樣子，也是一種幸福啊。為什麼覺得很苦澀，覺得所有感官都在疼痛？看到他們越幸福，痛楚就越強烈，難道田雄不配擁有幸福嗎？別人都說他單純，天真是他最大的武器，一句「不懂」、撒嬌，就可以討好別人，讓別人無條件幫助他嗎？

他坐在了酒吧的吧臺，「一杯長島冰茶。」田雄點單，調酒師純熟地調配出一杯紅茶色的雞尾酒，酒看上去就像他一樣，人畜無害。但很多人也知道，長島冰茶是失身酒，就是因為那甜甜酸酸喝上去跟碳酸飲品一樣，可給予人的醉意卻比起威士忌、伏特加更要厲害。

田雄根本不是喝酒，是買醉。要是有一個人把他撿回去，打一發，他也沒關係，因為比起得不到回報的愛，或許沒有感情的愛，更來得滿足感。只是頭一杯就是長島冰茶，給人的意圖更清晰。你說他真的會醉嗎？田雄的酒量好得很，一杯是灌不醉的。

「小雄哥，你一個人？」一把低音既有磁性的聲音傳到了田雄的耳膜中，他回頭看，原來是朴佑鎮。「你怎麼會在這裡？」田雄有點訝異，這個人，怎麼今天跟他那麼有緣分。  
「這家酒吧，是我朋友開的。」朴佑鎮坐下了，「一杯莫吉托加茉莉糖漿，謝謝。」他點了一杯普通的雞尾酒，看來他也只是想喝一點而已，當朴佑鎮看到了田雄喝的東西，感到了驚訝。

「長島冰茶？哥，你受了什麼刺激？這可是失身酒呀。」朴佑鎮覺得無語，一個天然呆的男生，喝了這杯，該不是把自身陷入危險嗎？「嗯。就...失戀啦。你放心啦，一杯長島冰茶灌不醉我的。」田雄覺得，反正有人陪他喝，那麼就沒什麼關係的，稍微誘惑一下的話，朴佑鎮應該願意把他帶回家。

「你知道嗎，我喜歡了他很久了，四年了。卻抵不過一個人四個星期的追求。你以為我真的是那麼單純嗎？」他喝了一口長島冰茶，甜甜酸酸，就像他對金東賢的感覺。他對所有人都好，就像給予糖果的人，而田雄，就像那初嚐糖果的孩子，認定了他就是那個人。可酸，一直以來，田雄都是自作多情。他吃過Remi的醋，吃過林煐岷的醋，酸澀的味道，像極了自己的愛情。

喜歡一個人，是把自己的心思都放在他身上。

田雄回想起四年前，第一次看到金東賢的時候。他還是個青澀的學弟，提著大包小包的，獨自一人來到首爾，像極了大一的田雄。一問之下，才知道對方也是同鄉，既然在同樣的生活環境中成長，他知道他口中最好吃的刀削麵、他知道他說的聖心堂麵包，還有銀杏大道的空中走廊。別人不懂他們口中的共同點，但是他們明白，而且會心一笑。漸漸的，他們成了形影不離的存在。你說他們沒有追求者嗎？不是，正正因為兩個養眼的男生，他們都有追求者，只不過，田雄這才發現，感情變質了。

遇到金東賢以前，田雄的私生活很混亂，自從那位他愛的學長在他面前親上那個女生的嘴唇，他才知道，自己只不過是他總多追求者的其中一個。自此以後，他只是為了渴求那一絲的愛意而跟別人有著肉體上的交流。一杯長島冰茶灌不醉的、一杯叢林果汁總能，他就是需要得到照顧的類型。直到一次，他室友把被灌醉的他帶回家，「小雄哥，不要作賤自己啊！」他感受到金東賢哭了，可能是想不到自己的同鄉哥哥會有這樣的一面吧。之後，田雄確實是收斂了一點，不去夜店，不去酒吧；但也是會有人攙他身子，藉故威脅他。

「我們隔壁房的那群人，我都碰過，應該說，都被他們威脅過。」田雄喝了一口酒，「結果被東賢救了我，他說，小雄哥不用對我做任何事，只要在我身邊，好好的，那就可以了，他不想我被那些人威脅，甚至跟我搬了出去。」

傷害田雄的初戀，是一個學長。  
那個學長是一個帥氣的男人，他就像一個傾國傾城的亡國王子，許多公主都願意為他付出真心，然而失落愛情，一個個心碎裂。田雄很喜歡學長，他暗戀著他，就像那班女生一樣，掏出了真心。他當時還帶著一副厚重的大眼鏡，在文學院裡，根本是一個平凡不過、毫不起眼的男孩。學長很溫柔，邀請這個直屬學弟參與聚會，田雄那一刻，覺得自己的感情得到了回報，那麼，投放更多，就是對於喜歡他，最直接的回應。

直至那一夜，那個學長，醉醺醺的吻上了那女生的嘴唇，他摟住了另一個女生，好一副渣男模樣。「小雄，你看到了嗎？我就是這樣，你覺得這樣的我好嗎？」他說，田雄瞪大了雙眼，淚水聚在他的眼眶，忍不住，還是掉落了下來。他走出了包間，回去了宿舍。他的心碎了。

「之後，我轉校了。我轉到了現在的大學。」田雄說，「沒有記錯的話，你現在在唸那間大學，就是我曾經所在的。」  
朴佑鎮點了點頭，很想把那個學長找出來，狠狠地打一頓，是他奪去田雄的純真，是他令他心碎、令他失去了最純真的一面。

「這樣聽你這樣說，我覺得你只是把東賢哥當成了替代品。這樣才不會讓東賢哥覺得幸福。」朴佑鎮冷淡地說，「難怪東賢哥不喜歡你，只把你當哥哥。」他說話就是那麼直接，酒精的影響下，田雄開始情緒波動了起來，他哭了，哭得很傷心。

「嗚...我就知道東賢尼不喜歡我......他喜歡煐岷哥...我不是那個合適的人...我只會添麻煩..」田雄哭著哭著，朴佑鎮給他遞了紙巾，「對，你還真有自知之明。」朴佑鎮根本不是在安慰他，是在潑他冷水。

金東賢從來沒有說過喜歡他，只是因為田雄跟他很投緣，才會友好起來，作為朋友，他不想看著他作賤自己。你說東賢有沒有喜歡小雄，他對小雄的感覺，真的，只是朋友的那種純粹。就像是你的閨蜜，明知道那個人是渣男，還會把你推進火坑嗎？只是，創傷過後的田雄，錯誤的認為了這種感覺，叫戀愛；誤會了為他療傷的人愛他。

「我...是不是很沒用。」田雄趴在了桌上，「半打啤酒，謝謝。」他再下單了。  
「不是啊。小雄哥也不是沒有優點的。」朴佑鎮拍了拍他的肩膀，田雄乖巧地摟住了朴佑鎮，有規律地呼吸著。

「小雄哥呢，很天真可愛，看到你的時候，很容易被你的笑容感染，也會不由自主地開心了起來。雖然是有點傻氣，也很有佔有慾，但是你沒有邪惡的想法啊。」朴佑鎮摸了摸田雄的頭，就像是摸貓一樣，田雄真的像一隻小奶貓，被摸得正舒服。突然，他撲向了朴佑鎮，「你怎知道我沒有邪惡的想法？」田雄摟住了朴佑鎮的脖子，從迷離的眼神中，朴佑鎮以為田雄已經醉了，用著最奶的語氣，說最狠的話，應該就是這種了。

朴佑鎮這卻有點嚇到了，他的心血比較少，容易受嚇，但是他笑了，因為田雄真的太可愛了，就像孩子一樣奶乎乎、軟綿綿的。「你呀，可別以為我是隻小奶貓，我要是性感上來性感的要命啊！」田雄瞇起了眼睛，看著朴佑鎮，「佑鎮呀...難道我真那麼沒有吸引力嗎？」他的嘴唇微微嘟起，其實樣子看上去還真的挺性感。

「嗯。你一點都不性感。」朴佑鎮覺得被挑撥了，但是，他目的可是去保護這個哥啊，不是去傷害他啊。這時，田雄吻上了他的唇，「莫吉托，味道不錯。」

一小時前——

金東賢看著田雄搖搖晃晃地走著，對林煐岷小聲說：「哥，總覺得小雄哥不太對勁，能不能讓佑鎮跟著他？」林煐岷也覺得田雄不太對勁，所以打給了朴佑鎮，讓他去看著田雄。畢竟田雄是個需要別人保護的人，他總是在外邊添亂，又到處惹麻煩，在陌生的地方更會迷路，就是個長不大的孩子呀！金東賢可不想看到他哭著給自己打電話：「東賢尼...好可怕啊！」要是有個當地人看著他，可能會比較好一點吧！於是他們就讓朴佑鎮看著他。結果，朴佑鎮就一直看著在發酒瘋胡亂去勾引人的田雄了。

「要是佑鎮尼不要我，我去找別人咯！」田雄開始胡亂發酒瘋，給小姐姐遞卡片、對小哥哥拋媚眼。「田雄，夠了。」朴佑鎮抓住他，「你醉了，跟我回家，那麼想約炮，我陪你。」結果，田雄就這樣不安份的被朴佑鎮背著了。  
-  
說是回家，但家裡有父母，還有個正在上高中的妹妹，總不能帶一個醉醺醺的傢伙回家啊！  
「帶你回去酒店，可以嗎？」朴佑鎮輕輕地問背上的人，「可以。」田雄說，輕輕的聞了聞朴佑鎮身上的氣味，跟剛才那杯莫吉托一樣，有著薄荷的清涼，讓人不禁依戀在他身上的氣味。

身後的人一直不安分的動來動去，朴佑鎮已經分不清田雄是有心還是無意，只是想一下子撲倒這個小尤物。  
第五集番外*車*

他們來到了酒店房，其實金東賢就在一牆之隔，田雄覺得自己跟以前一樣低賤，嘴上說著喜歡金東賢，卻打算跟其他人鬼混。

「哥，你先去洗澡吧。」朴佑鎮讓田雄先洗，但是田雄心想：要是要真的切斷這段感情，就必須比其他人狠心。做戲做全套，他裝醉，摟住了朴佑鎮，「不要...我要和你一起洗。」

朴佑鎮忍受不了，直接把人推到浴室裡，一下子脫掉他身上的衣服，兩人很快就一絲不掛、肉帛相見了，田雄雖然看上去很小，但肌肉卻很結實，在勤於操練的朴佑鎮面前，簡直是小巫見大巫了。

任由著水淋在彼此的身上，朴佑鎮看著半瞇著雙眼的田雄，親了又親他的唇瓣，柔軟而細膩的觸感，他的嘴唇軟軟的，跟一個小孩子一樣。

朴佑鎮把手探向了田雄的屁股，輕輕地揉了幾下，田雄忍受不了刺激，不禁地呻吟著，「不要...不...」他咬住了自己的下唇，嘗試去抑壓著自己的叫聲，朴佑鎮含住了他的耳朵，「哥...叫出來啊，讓金東賢聽聽啊，你是那麼的淫蕩啊。」田雄覺得很羞恥，用手擋住了自己的臉，「哥，不要遮，明明那麼可愛，對，就這樣啊...」朴佑鎮試圖與田雄對視，被人這樣注視著的感覺，原來是這樣美好的。明明，自己也在跟著他的視線，可他的眼裡，卻永遠沒有我。

「喂，不專心。」朴佑鎮拍了拍田雄的臀部，「啊～嗯...」田雄發出了很大聲的叫聲，「乖啊雄兒，就這樣叫。」朴佑鎮繼續拍打著他的臀部，然後把手指伸進了他的秘密花園。  
「嗯...啊！好痛...」田雄皺起了眉頭，打算強忍這份撕裂下體的痛楚，「別忍著，咬我吧。」朴佑鎮對田雄伸出了手臂，田雄輕輕的咬了咬他的手臂，「你會痛的。」田雄淚眼汪汪的看著他，朴佑鎮親了親他的眼角，「你比我可痛多了。」田雄乖乖的含住了他的手臂，任由朴佑鎮的手指在他後面抽插著，另一隻手則是在對他的肉棒上下其手。

「啊...嗯...」田雄呻吟著，已經顧不著隔壁房的金東賢，他已經深陷在這場性事中，他含上了朴佑鎮的肉棒，可能有點大，他含得很辛苦，也讓他有點無所悉從，直到他也聽到了朴佑鎮的呻吟，他才知道，對方也感受到舒服。  
「你這麼棒，是不是給金東賢做過？」朴佑鎮托起了田雄的下巴，居高臨下的看著他。「沒...有...」田雄結結巴巴的說著，「東賢尼...是個好人...」朴佑鎮笑了笑，虎牙都露了出來，「那麼我是壞人嗎？」  
「嗯...啊...佑鎮尼最壞了～啊～」田雄輕輕地說著，「要麼...對我再壞一點啊！」  
朴佑鎮狠狠地往田雄的小穴抽插，手指上的動作越來越快，另一隻手撫上了他的肉棒，快速地晃動著。「還疼不疼？習慣了後我就繼續了...」朴佑鎮溫柔地問田雄。

朴佑鎮拍了拍田雄的頭，「我要進去了，不用含了。」他抱起了田雄，把他從浴室扔上了床上，一下子壓在他的身上，在他身上記下了一個又一個小記號，「我要進去了。」朴佑鎮把肉棒插進去了，「呀...啊！好痛...」田雄開始呻吟了起來，太久沒有做過，也差點忘記，自己曾經幾乎每天也被人這樣幹著。

「哥...看著我。」朴佑鎮要田雄看著他，其實田雄也是第一次看著別人做，因為以前，他也不在乎那個人的長相，也不在乎那個人的技巧。朴佑鎮跟那些人都不一樣，他們比起他差太多了，因為，他可是第一個在做愛時問他疼不疼的人。  
田雄主動的親上了朴佑鎮的嘴唇，略帶酒味的舌頭，帶侵略性的意圖，要是，維持這段關係，結果還不錯。  
田雄的呻吟聲很大，很動聽，朴佑鎮親了親他的嘴角，「哥，我要射了。」他摟緊了他，兩個人都射了。

「要繼續嗎？」朴佑鎮看著一臉疲憊的田雄，「要...當然啦...」田雄環住了他的脖子，腳夾住了他的腰，一個騎乘的姿勢，做了一次又一次，直到他沒有力氣，任由朴佑鎮把他抱到浴室了清理。  
***車結束***  
田雄癱軟在朴佑鎮身上，其實田雄也不知道為什麼要去勾引他，可能，是覺得他沒有機心，比較容易玩弄吧！但是他並不知道，朴佑鎮對他是認真的。

心臟，又跳動了。

////

隔壁房的金東賢：「怎麼有些奇怪的聲音？」

「他們可真賣力。」林煐岷不以為意地說，「怎麼聲音有點熟？」

「這樣聽著還挺熟。」金東賢躺在了林煐岷的肩膀上，懷裡還抱了個Remi。

「東東尼...要不我們也...」林煐岷捏了捏金東賢的臉蛋，卻遭到了自家男朋友的毒手，「啪！」

「你說什麼呀！Remi也在啊，她可是小孩子！」金東賢把Remi抱得更緊了，「你要是胡思亂想，我罰你睡沙發。」

林煐岷後悔了，安分地摟住了金東賢和Remi。

///駝賢在一起了！（灑花！他們的氣氛其實有點像青澀的愛情，明明都是成年人嘛！該學學隔壁雀熊一下子就ooxx了

小雄對於東東的感覺，比起愛戀，其實是依戀。因為東東是他的救贖，所以才會誤以為自己喜歡他。要是他真的喜歡他，早就勾引他了。雀熊的車速是有點快的w

這種成年人的戀愛，從肉體的碰撞到心的碰撞，以藝術角度來說很帶感。 /> 但是，我筆下的小熊很缺愛，佑鎮就是那個去填補他內心空缺的人，所以期待下去吧！


End file.
